Winging it
by CindyBaby
Summary: Bobby is not the only Mercer who has felt the need to 'wing it'.Back when Jack was a new Mercer he laid the ground work for the future.
1. Chapter 1

**Takes place while all the boys are still living at home, it's movienight in the Mercer household, how will that end? Well, it's the Mercer boys and it is a friday night, it would be weird if there wasn't some kind of police involved. I don't own four brothers.**

'Alright now boys, I want you to behave while I'm gone'

All four boys nodded up at her, but she didn't miss the look Bobby sent Angel. She sighed.

'I'll be back sometime tomorrow, don't stay up to late, and make sure Jackie eats breakfast tomorrow, here's some money for pizza'

She hugged them all, lingering a bit with Jack, trying to see if he was okay with this. His shy smile assured her that he was and she walked to the door, throwing one last stern look at them.

'Behave' They nodded. 'Bobby, I expect you to take care of your brothers'

'Course I will Ma'

'Alright, have fun boys love you'

She closed the door, hoping this wouldn't end in disaster.

'Movienight?' Bobby asked and everyone nodded

Jerry started looking through the enourmous stack of movies by the tv, laying out their options.

'How about this'

He held up "Meet the parents" for them to see.

Bobby groaned and shook his head.

'No way, boring piece of shit'

Jerry sighed and Angel took his place in looking through the movies. He held up "We were soldiers" expectantly but Bobby shook his head again and claimed they saw that one last week. He started looking through the movies himself, spreading them out on the floor.

'This one' he declared holding up the first "scream" movie. Jerry shook his head.

'That one is to scary for Jack'

They looked back on the couch where Jack sat quietly, observing them.

'Well let's ask him then, Jack come here and help us pick out a movie'

Jack slowly slid down from the couch and over to them, he looked at the movies on the floor before looking at the one in Bobby's hand. It looked pretty cool. And Bobby wanted to see it. And Jack wanted so desperatley for Bobby to like him.

'That one'

He pointed to the one in Bobby's hand and Bobby grinned and ruffled his hair.

'He has good taste'

Jerry rolled his eyes and mumbled something about someone worshipping the ground Bobby walked on, why he didn't know. Angel didn't mind watching the movie as he was rather fond of horrorflicks. Plus he decided, if Jack got scared he had them here.

'Who wants pizza?'

Everyone did and Jerry made made the order while Angel put the movie in. Bobby went to the kitchen and started making popcorn and looked through the cupboards for candy while Jack silently observed him from the table. Bobby sensed him sitting there before he saw him. He did that often, followed Bobby like a shadow wherever he went, he didn't mind. Taking some candy out he put some in front of Jack at the table.

'Here, take this while we wait for the pizza'

Jack looked down at the candy and then up at Bobby, before taking a candy and slowly put it in his mouth. The others were gone quickly and Bobby chuckled.

'That stuff is the best'

Jack nodded in agreement and smiled a bright smile at Bobby as he gave him some more.

'Thanks'

Bobby tried not to let it affect him. Jack had been with them for a year now and still everytime he spoke Bobby wanted to yell with joy. It was only a few months earlier that Jack had started to speak. His first months he hadn't said a word. Now he spoke, well not as much as the rest of them, but as often as anyone else, though he still had his quiet moments, where he would be next to impossible to reach. Ma had warned them that Jack may always have those.

Jack helped Bobby carry everything out in front of the tv, and the doorbell rang signaling the arrival of the pizza. Bobby paid and went to put it with everything else on the table. They all took place on the couch, with Bobby on one end with Jack next to him, then Angel and Jerry. As the movie progressed Jack slid closer and closer to Bobby who glanced down at him and put his arm around him, allowing him to hide his face against his chest when he got scared.

When the movie was over Jerry sighed and stretched while Angel yawned.

'What now'

Bobby looked down at Jack who was tucked firmly into his side.

'Now we do the town'

His comment followed by a wicked grin made Jerry sigh, Angel jump to his feet and Jack, Jack stared up at him wide eyed.

Ten minutes later they shuffled out the door with Bobby leading the way to his car. Jack had ridden in it before with Bobby and the rest of his brothers, but it was still so new that it felt special. It wasn't the car in itself which was special he mused. It was that he was allowed to come with them. It made him feel good, like he belonged here with them. Jack and Angel sat in the back while Jerry rode in the front with Bobby who was, of course driving. One thing Jack had noticed was that Bobby always drove when they were going somewhere, even though he knew that the others had their license as well. He figured Bobby liked to control things.

As Bobby backed the car out of the driveway he turned to watch Jack in the mirror for a second.

'Put your seatbelt on Jack'

He did so without question. As they drove he looked out the window watching the world pass by. His thoughts were interrupted by Angel questioning Bobby where they were going. Bobby mumbled something that made Jerry lean forward in his seat.

'Are you crazy man? You can't do that now! Not when Jack is here!'

'Relax Jer, he's going to stay in the car'

'Still, I don't like it'

Angel seemed to think it over before speaking up.

'I don't know man, what if something happens'

'Nothing is going to happen you dimwit, he's staying in the car, clearly I won't take a 12 year old in with us'

'I want to come with' Jack's voice stopped their arguing and everyone's whipped around to stare at him. After a few seconds Bobby shook his head slowly and met his eyes in the mirror.

'I don't think that's a good idea kid, not only would Ma kill me, but things could get ugly, and I'd rather you didn't have to see that'

Jack scoffed but turned quiet quickly at the look Bobby shot him. He looked up to Bobby a lot, okay more than a lot, but even though it was nice to be protected for a change, to have people looking out for you, he wanted to be one of them.

Bobby pulled in to a parking lot in front of an old building that even looked shabbier than Jack's last fosterhome. Bobby turned in his seat and met his gaze. Jack forced himself not to flinch like he used to, it was a reflex for him to look away when someone looked at him. He usually didn't now, but sometimes he did it without thought.

'Jack, no matter what, I want you to stay in this car okay, we're going to talk to some guys and then we're going to leave'

Jack nodded which seemed to be enough. Angel who had been giving the place a couple of once over spoke up and made Bobby tear his gaze from Jack.

'What if there's more than Vinny and his guys?'

'There's not' Bobby got out of the car.

Angel and Jerry followed him after giving shooting Jack a look that said _stay here. _Jack sighed as he watched them make their way inside the building. Minutes passed and Jack grew more and more nervous. He wondered if they were getting what they came for, then he wondered if he should make his way inside, just to see what was happening. No. No. Bobby had said to stay in the car, so he had to stay in the car. The sound of a car pulling in made him shrink down in the seat before peering out to see that the car had parked across the lot and as he watched five guys got out and walked toward the building. Every instinct Jack had in his body screamed at him that this was wrong. This was not good at all, and Jack trusted his instincts. They were one of the reasons he was alive right now. The other one was Evelyn. And his mind whispered to him, the guys who had ridden in this car with him.

Jack bit his nail nervously. What should he do, Bobby said to stay in the car no matter what, but Jack knew, he just knew that this was going badly. He was scared. He had a hard time being around other people. Sometimes he still flinched from his brothers, and in there were a lot of other people. Mean people from the looks of it. Who knew what they were going to do to him if they caught him. _Who knew what they were going to do to Bobby, Angel and Jerry _his mind whispered. That settled it. Taking the keys Bobby had left in he opened the car door as quietly as he could. He started towards the building but changed his mind and ran as fast as he could to the car he had seen the men arrive in. Kneeling down he pulled out the blade Bobby had gotten him one month ago. He had explained to Jack that it wasn't really something he wanted to give him, and not something he wanted him to have to carry, but Bobby knew the streets of Detroit well, and he didn't want Jack to go unprotected if he had to walk alone, which he prefered that he didn't by the way. He had been happy that day, for the caring he had seen in his big brothers eyes, and it was also the first time that he dared to hope that this was it for him, this family. The first time he dared to think of Bobby, Angel and Jerry as his brothers.

He quickly slashed the first tire and then went to the rest before hurrying across the lot to the door. As he reached it he hesitated, wondering what kind of noise it would give away when he opened it. Looking around he noticed an open window, it was worth a shot. Jack was still small but he managed to find leverage on the wall just enough to grab onto the frame and pull himself up. He lost his footing though and tumbled through the window, landing on the hard floor with a wince. The room was dark but the moon cast enough light for him to see that he was in a washing room. He scoffed, what was this place. He didn't dare to look for a light and instead fumbled his way to the door, led my the moonlight. Slowly opening it he peeked out a saw that he was a in a hallway, and the the door leading out was on his left, at least he guessed it was that door, it looked the same.

Suddenly he thought he heard voices and he crept down the hallway as quickly as he could. He peeked around a corner and was met with a big room, with couches and chairs standing around as if someone had just dropped them where they stood. What caught his attention though was Bobby's voice.

'Still a fucking coward Vinny'

A nasal laugh which made Jack shudder sounded next.

'Just careful Bobby. I know how you're like when you feel like someone's done you wrong'

'I just don't feel that, you stole from me, and then you threathened Angel. How the fuck did you think I was going to react you slow minded fucker'

'Ah yes. The brothers. The Mercer brothers. Speaking of which, I heard you had a new baby brother, he not tagging along?'

'Nah, I was afraid your ugly face would give him nightmares for years to come, you're actually that ugly man'

Jack couldn't see enough from where he was hiding, he needed to get closer. He crawled along the floor to the nearest couch and looked around it. What he saw made nearly made his heart stop. Bobby, Angel and Jerry were held at gunpoint. Around them stood the guys Jack had seen earlier. Bobby stood in the middle and was leveling a cold glare at a weird looking man.

'What was his name again... Jack, yes that's it, Jack'

Jack heard Bobby growl and saw him take a step forward before the man in front of him raised his gun in warning and Bobby stopped. Jack's mind was spinning and he felt panic make his chest tighten but he tried to will himself to calm down. He took a deep breath, almost choked on some dust from the couch but managed to hold it in. He thought he saw Bobby stiffen, but he knew he couldn't have seen him, and he had been almost completely quiet. He felt the tension in the air and knew that soon everything was going to be over if he didn't hurry up. Hurry up and do what he didn't know yet. He continued along the floor behind the furniture, coming closer and closer to the man Bobby had called Vinny.

'Maybe I'll stop by and say hi to the last remaining Mercer brother after I'm through here hm'

At that all three of his brothers stepped forward with a look that chilled Jack, but the man just laughed. Probably because he was holding the gun. Jack wondered where Bobbys gun was, he knew he always carried one.

'You're a dead man Vinny' Bobbys voice was cold as ice.

'No' Jack heard the safety of the gun and quickly moved the last bit so he was off to the side of Vinny still unseen. 'You are'.

Vinnys words propelled him into action and with a furious cry he launched himself forward, in his hand he held his blade. Without second thought and before anyone had a chance to react he sunk it into Vinnys thigh, making him howl with pain. Jack saw Bobbys eyes widen before he launched himself forward and grabbed a hold of Vinnys gun at the same time as he kneed the hunching man in the stomach. Angel slammed his elbow back in to a mans face as Jerry sweeped the legs out from another before kicking him in the stomach.

Vinny had dropped his gun during his and Bobbys fight and Jack scrambled to reach it but was pulled back by his legs. He twisted around and kicked the unknown man in the face, making him howl with rage before he once again grabbed at Jack. As he got a hold of his shirt he lifted him up but before Jack knew it he was on the ground again. Looking up he saw Jerry throw a well placed punch to the mans face before he sent one to his stomach. The man fell to his feet gasping, but didn't have time to react before a kick sent him flying.

Jerry reached down and pulled Jack up.

'You okay?'

Jack nodded quickly. Jerry looked behind him at the sound of shouting and running.

'Shit! Bobby!'

Bobby looked up having just delivered Vinny a kick. He took advantage of Bobbys distraction to scramble backwards toward a couch.

'We need to leave now!'

Bobby took one longing, enraged look at Vinny before nodding. Jerry had Jacks hand in a firm hold as they shouted to Angel who quickly finished off the guy he was fighting. All four off them took of down the hallway Jack had come and rushed out the door, stopping for a second as they heard they familiar sound of sirens.

'Who the hell called the cops!' Bobby yelles as they ran towards the car.

Jack fished around in his pocket with his free hand. Pulling out the car keys he yelled at Bobby.

'Bobby!'

Bobby easily caught the keys Jack threw at him and they piled into the car just as Vinnys guys started running across the lot to their car.

'Punch it Bobby!" Angel yelled before searching underneath the seat and finding a gun and held it his hand.

Bobby took off down the road all the while glancing in the mirrors.

'Where are they'

Angel and Jerry tried to see behind them in the darkness, but didn't see anything.

'I slashed their tires'

Jacks soft voice made everyones heads whip around to stare at him for the second time that night. For a moment no one said anything and then Bobby let out a loud laugh, quickly followed by Angel and Jerry. The red and blue lights in the mirror made itself known however and Bobby swore before speeding up even more and taking a left turn down some dark road. After a lot of turns the lights were no longer seen and they made their way home in a hurry.

After parking the car they hurried inside, making sure Jack was in the middle at all times. Only when they were inside did they let out the breath they had been holding. They hung up their jackets in silence, Angel taking Jacks leather jacket and hanging it up. They made their way to the couch and sat down.

Bobbt looked down at Jack sitting next to him.

'You okay man'

'Yeah' Jack nodded.

'You sure'

Jack nodded again and Bobby looked over at Jerry and Angel who also nodded. They sat in silence before Bobby got up and put in a movie and Jerry went to kitchen and pulled out some beers, soda for Jack, and made popcorn all over again. Jack looked over at Angel in question who was taking out a blanket and spreading it on the couch. Angel sighed.

'The cops are gonna show up here'

Jack tensed. In his experience, dealing with the cops always led to more trouble. Always.

'Why'

Angel sighed before settling down beside him.

'I don't think they got the licence plate, but they probably saw the model of the car, and well, we Mercer's have a somewhat complicated relationship with the cops in this town. Some more than others' he shot a look at Bobby who was standing staring out the window.

'Can't help my good looks Ang' Bobby quipped.

As Jerry sat the bowl down on the table the sound of a car was heard. Bobby nodded and left the window to flop down on Jacks other side. He took some popcorn, deliberatley spilling some. A hard knock was heard and jack jumped. Angel got up and answered it.

'Angel. Mind if I come in'

'Sure Green, you know we love the cops in this house' he stepped aside to let him in.

'Well aint this cozy' Green chuckled at the sight of the rest of the Mecer's in the couch.

'What's up Green'

'You tell me Bobby'

'Nothing much, same same'

'Yeah, you see I was afraid of that. You didn't happen to be involved in some messy shit tonight did you'

'Can't say that I have. We've been here all night, watching movies, eating pizza' he gestured to the empty plates from earlier 'and hanging out'

'I see' Greens eyes zeroed in on Jack who sat leaning against Bobby 'and this must be Jack'

Jack didn't answer. He could tell that this Green didn't believe Bobby for a second, but didn't have any proof that he was lying. Jack knew all about missing proof. And he knew all about cops who wanted him to talk.

'I'm detective Green' He held out his hand for Jack to shake. Jack glanced down at it. When he got no response Green lowered his hand.

'Jackie dosen't like people'

Bobbys voice sounded like a threat, and knowing him it probably was. Green nodded and decided to try again.

'Had a good night so far' He was still adressing Jack who reluctantly nodded. 'These boys treating you good' Another nod. He sat down in the chair next to the couch. He noticed how Jack tensed and edged closer to Bobby, who in return slung his arm over his shoulders and sent Green a look that should have sent him packing, and probably would have, had he not been so intent on doing his job.

'You know Jack, if there is something going on that you feel is wrong, or if you have seen something that's not quite right, you can always tell me alright, you don't have to worry about anything'

Jack wanted to laugh. Oh he knew their tricks. He had met far to many cops in his young age, and no one had impressed him, or had been interested in helping him. Some had been more interested in hurting him as it had seemed.

'Leave the kid alone Green'

Bobbys words were a warning.

'Yeah how about trying to find some of the scum in this city instead of questioning a 12 year old man' Angel cut in, glaring at Green.

'Just trying to do my job guys. So what are you watching?' He once again adressed Jack who had turned back to watch the tv.

'Rocky'

'Oh those are good movies' Green grinned, thrilled that Jack had actually answered him this time, maybe he would get him to talk after all.

Jack shrugged but Green continued.

'This your favorite movie?'

Bobby sighed, clearly irritated. Jack lifted his head to meet Greens eyes for the first time, and Green was struck by how blue they were.

'No'

His voice was cold, especially for a 12 year old Green thought.

'Oh, my favorite is "shooter", that's a really good movie. What's your favorite then?' Green spoke quickly, sensing that Bobby was about to interrupt again. Jack's eyes hadn't left his since he had lifted his head. A few seconds passed then he spoke, his eyes still locked on Greens.

'Police Academy 4. I love stupid cops'

And then he smiled at Green. A smile that in Greens book only meant trouble, but at the same time seemed innocent, if you didn't see the glint in his eye that was. Greens jaw dropped open.

Angel spit out his beer out in shock, Jerry gaped at him, and Bobby laughed so hard he had to steady himself to keep from falling off the couch. Green sighed and stood up, he shot one last look at Jack as he said goodby and walked outside. As he made his way to the car he thought to himself; _that one is going to be trouble... _

**Well? Did you like it...? *shuffles feet nervously. I was planning one more chapter to this, just to tie up the Vinny stuff, if you want that is and didn't think it sucked more than Jackies ending in the movie. I always liked the comment Green made about Jack to Fowler 'He's a Mercer. Don't let him fool you', thinking of going somewhere with that...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Another short story. I don't own four brothers. **

_You and I, know what it's like, to be kicked down, forced to fight... _

Oh yes. Jack knew all about survival. It was after all, a reason he had managed to survive until Evelyn found him, until he had found his family, his true one, the one, if there had been such a thing as a just world, he would have been born into. That instinct was what caused him to want to hide when Green again come knocking on their door a week after the Vinny incident. Jack only knew what Bobby had told him, which wasn't much, just that he never had to worry about Vinny coming around anymore. And Jack believed him. He even knew which night it was long before Bobby came to his room in the middle of the night. He had been up, because Bobby, Angel and Jerry had been out, after making sure that Evelyn was going to be home all night, and after telling her that Jack wanted to help her make cookies, insuring her requesting his presence for the night, they had left. And he waited for them, having been unable to escape and follow when Evelyn smiled at him with such hopeful eyes. Exactly what Bobby had planned would happen he was sure.

Bobby had knocked on his door to find him awake. He had a split lip and some brusing around his eye, otherwise he seemed to be fine. He had sat down on his bed and told him that he didn't have to worry about Vinny anymore.

Jack didn't ask, and Bobby didn't tell. He ruffled his hair and told him that they were so alike in some ways it was almost scary, but in some ways they were not, and that Bobby wanted Jack to stay that way.

_We both know Jackie, that this world is not fair, and that some people get a lot of shit thrown at them, a lot of pain, for no reason at all, other than that some people decided that they had the right to do so. I know where you've been, I've been there to, maybe not the same dark places, but we've both walked down that road kid. But that's over now. You never have to take shit from anyone again. And that's why the police is probably coming to talk to me sometime soon, because that's who I am, but that's not who you have to be. I'll be that for you okay. _

And Bobby was right. Green came, and this time he wasn't alone. Jack couldn't figure him out. He knew that Bobby liked him somewhat, even though he was a cop, and he seemed straight laced enough, at least for a Detroit cop. But no matter how much Green tried to assure Jack that he wasn't the bad guy many, many times in the future, Jack never forgot what happened that morning when the police came knocking on their door, and he never forgave Green for it.

Jack was sitting at the kitchen table eating breakfast while Bobby drank his blacker than black coffee. Jack eyed the mug with a barely hidden interest and while he watched Bobby spilled some on the table cursing and wiping with the newspaper.

'Can I have some?'

Bobby blinked and Jack thought he looked like an owl just then the way his eyes moved. Of course he refrained from pointing that out. Bobby was not a morning person, Jack wasn't either, but Bobby took the prize.

'You don't drink coffee'

'I want to'

'Why?'

I want to be like you...

'I've never tried it'

'Well you've never tried drugs either, and you're not...'

Bobby stopped at the look on Jack's face.

'Jack? What? Don't tell me...'

His furious voice was cut off ny the doorbell.

'I'll get it...' Angel muttered, stumbling through the hall having recently woken up. His sleepiness vanished at the sight of Green and two unknown officers standing on their doorstep.

'Angel. Mind if we come in?'

Angel gritted his teeth but stepped aside. It was pointless to put up a fight anyway. Bobby had heard and was standing in the hall a second later, Jack standing beside him in the kitchen doorway, his blue eyes big and round.

'Green'

'Bobby, do you know why we're here'

'Does it look like I give a shit Green'

Yes, Bobby was not a morning person at all.

'Officer Green, good morning. Is there a problem?'

Evelyn. Calm as ever and with a smile that could put angels to shame (at least according to Jack) she sweeped gracefully across the room to stand beside Jack, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder. He knew she had read his file of course, knew why he didn't like cops, and wanted to let him know that she was there, and it was okay. He had never loved her more.

'Mrs Mercer, good morning' Green was always polite to Evelyn, he respected her a lot, especially for what she had done for these kids, and a lot of others during the years, but the law was the law and he had to do his job. 'I need to have a few words with Bobby down at the station. Angel too'

'Regarding what business?' Evelyn asked before any of her sons had the chance to speak up.

Green knew that a lot of people was fooled by her soft face, but he had learned the hard way that Evelyn could be tough as nails when she wanted. She had adopted Bobby. That said it all.

'I want to question Bobby, Angel and Jeremiah regarding a murder investigation Mrs Mercer'

To her credit she didn't even blink.

'I see. You have a warrant then?'

Her tone told Green that if he didn't he could come back when, and if, he had one.

'Here you go Mrs Mercer'

it just so happened that he had one. She shot a helpless look at Bobby who avoided her eyes.

'Alright now boys you can come quietly or'

Green was cut off by Jack launching himself at Bobby and holding on as if his life depended on it. Which in his eyes it did.

'No Bobby'

Bobby picked him up and let him wrap his arms around his neck, trying to keep him calm.

'Don't worry Jackie I'll be back soon, and then I'll make you a nice cup of milk, not coffee, your to young for that' he teased him.

He tried to let him go but Jack wasn't having it, and then one of the cops had enough and reached forward and yanked on his arm hard, making him gasp in panic and his eyes widen. Jack hated being touched, and only his family was allowed to.

Bobby reacted immediatley pushing the cop away with his free hand roughly and glaring at him, Angel by his side looking pissed.

'The fuck do you think you're doing, touch him again and you'll never use that arm again dick' he spat.

The cop started forward but Green stopped him.

'Take it easy. Bobby, we need to go. You know the drill'

Bobby looked down at Jack who was clutching his shirt in panic, his eyes wild and teary. And for the first time ever, he asked a cop for a favor, and it wasn't even for himself. He sighed. It was going against his nature to ask for things, especially from a cop.

'Can I, can I just come in in an hour or so Green? Jack, he dosen't deal well right now and, I can't leave him like this'

Green wanted to agree. One look at the boy and anyone could see that he was terrified, but he couldn't bend like that. This was about murder, not petty theft. His hands were tied, as he suspected that Bobby already knew, shit he was still sursprised that Bobby Mercer asked for something. He didn't think he had it in him.

'You know I can't Bobby. Let Evelyn take Jack and then grab your things'

Bobby sighed and tried to untangle Jack from his body without success even though Evelyn tried to help.

Then it all went wrong. That same officer tried to grab Jack again, this time pushed away by Angel who was then forced to the ground and handcuffed while another cop tried to yank Jack from Bobbys arms.

Jack cried out in pain and Bobby saw red. He punched the officer and shoved Jack at his mother before hitting him again, before bending his arm in a painful way.

'I warned you you punk' He hissed at him.

As it was Jerry came in and was immediatley apprehended to the sight of Green holding Angel while the other two officers had Bobby on the floor. One of them pushed their knee against his kidney painfully and he let out a grunt, and before anyone knew what happened Jack had torn himself from Evelyns arms and thrown himself at the officer with his knee in Bobbys back. As he elbowed him in the face he was forcibly restrained by Green while the others escorted his brothers out and into the police car. Evelyns pleas for him to release Jack finally got through and he sat him down next to her. Jack ran to the door and got outside just in time for him to meet Bobbys gaze as the police car drove off, leaving Green with the remaining Mercer family. His shoulders slumped and a tear trailed down his cheek. Ignoring Evelyns hand on his shoulder he brushed the tear away before turning back around and meeting Greens gaze with a look of hate in his own.

As it was they didn't have anything on his brothers for the Vinny thing, but Bobby got a month in jail for assult of a police officer.

Bobby knew it was thanks to Green that he didn't get more, and one month later he sat in the kitchen when Jack came down from another sleepless night, drinking his morning coffee while reading the newspaper. Jack stopped in shock when Bobby grinned at him.

'Hey kid. Made you breakfast. Well, I placed the milk and cereal on the table at least'

Jack hugged him so hard he thought he heard his bones snap before sitting down, still staring at him. Bobby pointed to his plate and Jack immediatley started filling it with milk, glancing at Bobby every now and then.

'You fight dirty Jackie' Jack met Bobbys gaze 'I like it' he added.

They shared a grin.

'Can I have some coffee?' Jack asked

Bobby snorted shaking his head.

'No way in hell, drink your milk'

**According to me that is the reason of Jack's dislike of Green, I thought his attitude towards Green seemed personal if you know what I mean. The lyrics at the top is from a song called 'Lighters' by Bruno Mars and Eminem.**


	3. Chapter 3

**The story of Jack Mercer continues :) I don't own four brothers.**

The first time the police brought Jack back home to Evelyn he was still only 12, and it wasn't with his brothers, or because of something they did as one would be led to believe. When Evelyn opened the door and saw officer Green standing there with Jack, not touching or holding onto him, Green remembered to be careful around him, she only sighed and shook her head.

Jack had really wished that Bobby wouldn't be home, but when had luck favored him before? Jack could only remember one time, and obviously it wasn't going to continue now Jack realized as Bobby came to stand next to Evelyn, his eyes glaring a hole straight through him before shifting to meet Green's eyes.

'What did he do?'

'Bobby. Do you mind if I come in?'

Bobby stepped aside, his mouth in a thin line. Green stopped in the hall and Jack took of his jacket and hung it on the coatrack, refusing to meet Bobby's gaze.

'So. What did he do?'

'Shoplift'

Bobby let out a sigh of relief.

'Cigarettes'

The sigh turned to a growl as he turned his head and looked at Jack.

'The manager caught him and called us, since I was nearby I decided to bring him back here'

'Thank you officer Green' Evelyns voice was soft, but Jack could see that she was sad and it made him feel so guilty.

'Everyone shoplifts at one point or another Green, you must have better things to do than go forward with this' Bobby stated.

Jack was not comforted, he probably just wanted to kill him himself.

'The store is not pressing charges, but I wanted to let you know since he is still only 12' Jack glared at him 'and smoking is an serious addiction'

'Of course. You did the right thing in telling me Green, thank you' Evelyn said, showing him to the door, but Green turned to look at Jack.

'I hope that's the first and last time I have to escort you home Jack'

Jack's only response was a lift of one of his eyebrows. Little did Green know that this was going to be a regular routine in the future.

Bobby slapped the back of his head and glared at him.

As Evelyn showed Green out Bobby turned to look at Jack.

'Have you lost it fairy? What the hell is your problem?'

'It's nothing' Jack defended himself.

'Nothing? Being escorted home by the cops when your12 is nothing? And smoking, when did you start that? Because let me tell you, you are kicking that habit as of now'

Jack refrained from telling Bobby that he probably had killed someone when he was 12.

'And another thing' Bobby wasn't done 'I don't want you to do stupid shit, but if you are anyway, don't get caught doing it!'

Bobby was about to continue with his rant when Evelyn walked into the room, looked at Jack, then went and took a seat in the kitchen. Jack hung his head low and shuffled there, feeling guilty and worried at the same time. Bobby, the good brother that he is, was very considerate of his feelings and gave him a push in through the doorway when he hesitated for a few seconds.

Later that night Jack was strumming his guitarr when Angel knocked on his door. He took a seat on the bed and just sat there for a while before turning to meet Jack's gaze.

'Want to learn how to not get caught?'

Jack grinned in response, throwing Angel for a loop. They got up but Angel stopped him in the doorway with a hand on his shoulder.

'No smoking though. Your to young for that shit' he ignored Jack's protesting 'and I'm only learning you in case you might need it in the future, if we for some reason are not here, which we will be, but in case we aren't around for some reason, I want you to have a way to get food or if there is something else you need, without...' Angel swallowed hard and Jack understood.

Angel didn't want him to have to sell his body. Jack also knew what he didn't say, if they weren't there, if they were somewhere else, like prison.

'Thanks'

Angel nodded at Jack, pulling him in for a hug.

**Aww Jackies first escort home :) Please let me know what you think :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**And on we go :) Like you all know I don't own four brothers.**

"Where's Bobby?"

Jack's voice was small and a little unsure.

"He went to the store to pick up some things"

Angel looked over at Jack where he stood in the doorway.

"I have to warn you though Jackiepoo, he's still pretty pissed"

Jack sighed and shuffled inside, sitting down on the couch he pulled his legs up against his chest next to Angel.

"It's no big deal"

Angel shook his head and looked over at him. The still small boy that was his little brother, who he loved as he did all his brothers, but it was different with Jack and they all knew it. None of the other brothers had ever needed help, or support, they way Jack did, and they all wanted to give it to him.

"Bobby thinks so. And I do too" He reached out and ruffled Jack's hair, frowning when he tried to swat his hand away.

It was hard for all of them to accept that Jack was growing up, that he was about to become a teenager in a little over a year, in their eyes he was still a small child that needed protecting. Of course Jack had a tendency to end up in trouble, and Angel suspected that would never change, no matter how old he got.

"I was just gone for two hours Angel"

Jack sulked and Angel wanted to laugh at the way his bottom lip stuck out, but he knew Jack would get mad and leave for his room.

"Two hours during which we didn't have any idea where you were. We were going crazy Jack. Bobby even called that guy who knows everything, that he hates, to ask if someone had seen you around. Not to mention we spent those hours on the street looking for you"

"You get riled up way to easy you know, lots of people are gone longer than that and their family never blinks an eye"

Jack swallowed and Angel didn't answer. They both knew that Jack never wanted to be in a home where people didn't care anymore.

The door opened and in came Bobby whose foul mood got worse as he saw his youngest brother on the couch.

"Finally stopped pouting and came out of your room princess?"

"Shut up" Jack mumbled while glaring at Bobby.

"I'm glad you came down though, I think we have to go over some groundrules and I wasn't looking forward to dragging you down by your fairy wings"

Jerry came out of the kitchen having heard Bobby come in, he leaned against the doorway the same way Jack had.

"Ma's already told me the rules"

"Yeah but that was before, back when you still had the sense to do as I said, now you seem to have lost your mind and then we have to change the rules"

"It was one time Bobby! And Ma hasn't said anything about changing the rules or whatever"

"That's because these aren't Ma's rulses and you better listen good Jackie, cause I am not gonna be happy if I have to hunt you down on the streets"

"Whatever" Jack rolled his eyes.

Bobby ignored him and pulled up a chair to sit in front of him while Jerry took a seat next to Angel on the couch, an amused look on his face. He fixed Jack with a stare that made the younger boy shift in his seat.

Jack tried to put up a brave front, but when one was faced with Bobby's anger it was kind of hard not to piss your pants. Still, Bobby had told him to never take any shit. Unless he was in serious shit, if that was the case he was to run fast as hell and get one of his brothers, or all of them. Bobby had drilled him hard about that, he was pretty sure he could repeat his whole speech in his sleep since he had heard it so many times already.

"Rule number 1. You don't leave the house without telling one of us, or Ma where you go"

"Bobby!"

"Bobby come on man"

"Shut up Angel. He's just 12!"

"That's to harsh Bobby, give him a break"

Jack glanced gratefully at Jerry. Thank god someone could be rational.

"Fine" Bobby glared at Jack "After 6 o'clock you have to say where you're going"

Jack sighed but Angel and Jerry nodded agreeing, so there was little he could say.

"Rule number 2. Quit smoking"

"I don't.."

"Oh please, do you think I'm stupid? You can't fool me Jack"

Jack nodded while glaring at him, but quickly shifted his gaze to glare at the floor when Bobby's eyes turned to slits.

"Rule number 3. No sneaking out. I don't care what your reason is, if you want to shop or save the fucking whales, you don't do it"

"Is that all?" Jack was mad.

"No. No that's not fucking all. Rule number 4. You don't talk to that guy you were talking with when you sneaked out last time and don't fucking roll your eyes at me!" He snapped when Jack indeed, rolled his eyes.

"I don't even know him Bobby!"

"My point exactly! For all you know he could have been a kidnapper!"

"He just asked if I had a cigarette"

"Of course he did" Bobby nodded.

Jack sighed and leaned his head back.

"I mean it Jackie. That guy is bad news, why else did he take off like a bat out of hell when we showed up?"

"Gee I wonder why, maybe because you were screaming like a banshee and Angel and Jerry was issuing death threats to everyone around"

"Don't get smart with me, and I don't scream like a banshee"

"You kinda did" Angel grinned

Bobby smacked him up the head before turning back to Jack.

"Look Jack. I know this seems harsh but I know these streets and I know what hides around every corner, and it aint sunshine Fairy"

Bobby was obviously trying a different approach now. Jack wondered if Evelyn had coached him through it.

"And you think I don't"

Jack's voice was unusually bitter and it made everyone look at him, sadness in their eyes. He didn't want their sadness, they didn't have to be sorry for him.

Bobby took a deep breath and laid his hand on Jack's shoulder.

"I know you do Jack. It's just, we're here now, and you don't have to anymore. I know you know all about that, but in some ways your still a naïve boy, and I like that, I want you to look at the world in that way you do sometimes, other times I want you to listen to me, and understand that there are still things you don't know, that I know well, and I want it to stay that way, okay?"

Jack didn't speak. They were always trying to protect him from the ugly facts of life, and if he was honest with himself he loved them for it, but he wanted to feel that he could take care of himself too. How was he ever gonna if they didn't let him do anything.

Bobby seemed to know what he was thinking.

"Your only 12 yet Jack, and way to small to do all those things, and you don't even have to since you have us"

Jack refused to look at him. Bobby could see that he was retreating back into himself again, when he did it would be impossible to talk to him. He knew that Jack wanted to be with them, but he couldn't allow himself to put him in danger. Still, maybe Jack had a point. Maybe he could teach him to take care of himself if he showed him some stuff. Just in case Bobby wasn't around, which he planned to be. But just in case. The more he thought about it he realized that while sheltering Jack was his first priority he needed to teach him how to survive the streets of Detroit. He would be out there when he was older anyway, and not always with him or Angel and Jerry. Yeah that was a good idea, he would teach Jack everything, of course he had already started, but not with this kind of stuff, he had hoped to keep him from it, which he now saw would be impossible. Better that he learned then, because if there was one thing that Bobby knew it was that Jack Mercer and trouble walked hand in hand. And, he had that stubborn streak all the Mercer's had. If they weren't stubborn they would have all been dead by now. He stood up.

"Grab your coat Jackie, we're going out, and no, you don't have time to gather your fairy dust, you won't need it".

He laughed at the look of shock on his brothers faces.

**Teaching Jack Mercer lol. Thank you so much for all your kind words, they make my day.**


	5. AN

**Hi!**

**I thought I had uploaded an AN before I left but obviously something went wrong? Anyway, sorry for not telling you then that I would leave for a while. I haven't been feeling good, and I just needed to get away, just leave and I don't know? Find new inspiration? Myself? All that stuff people are always talking about. I was kind of picturing how I would spend some time looking out over Grand Canyon, reflecting over life and the choices I have made that have taken me here, where I want to go and who I want to be. **

**Well, I didn't find myself, instead I found someone else. And he broke my heart. It may seem a bit dramatic (points to above text as reference), but I have honestly never felt something like that before. Never. It was a few intense weeks where I actually felt more alive than I've done in the last 3 years. And now... Now I remember why it's so much better not to feel at all. **

**Isn't it strange? I was looking at amazing waterfalls, gazing out over Grand Canyon in the sunset, gambling my money away in Las Vegas, sleeping in the desert, listening to country music in Nashville and now all I can see is him. **

**It just hurts so freaking bad. I don't know how to explain it, it was just so intense, and now the hurt is just as intense as those feelings. I know this must sound stupid and over dramatic (hey I'm a wannabe writer, of course it's dramatic) to some, but I literally feel like I've lost a part of me that I didn't even know existed. I was just so different with him? More happy and carefree. Like I didn't have all the usual problems waiting for me when I got back home. **

**A few weeks filled with laughter, passion, jealousy, fights, smiles, hugs, tears... and I'm changed, whether I want to be or not. Suddenly I understand the meaning of the words; "You can never to go back..."**

**Anyway, if anyone's been making it through this depressing text, I'm back. Expect angsty updates and probably more angsty stories for the next decade or so. I'll post this AN to the stories I'm currently working on to explain my disapperance. Right now I just want to run, just run away, but I'm trying to resist that urge. **

**/CB**


End file.
